Guardian in the Past
by LuniumRose28
Summary: Viena Pharos, a young woman finding a family where she can belong. Where people aren't afraid of her appearance or run away when they see her. Can a certain salamander be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Today's story is my OC and Fairy Tail's Salamander. She will encounter Natsu after he brings Lucy to Fairy Tail. I got this idea from all those stories where Lucy is a powerful mage or trains to become a powerful mage. It was always about Lucy getting kicked out or neglected by Fairy tail. Today, I wll put my OC, new to this Magic Era.**

Viena Pharos, a young woman at the age of 16. Her hair, the color of midnight, was short but extended past her shoulders **(Medium bob Haircut)** framing her heart-shaped face. Her eyes, a soft, pale blue with sparkling purple flecks, making her look ethereal. She had honey sweet were lilac soft. She had a bubbly outlook but also has an elegant interior. Her curvaceous body makes men drool all over her. She is wearing white off the shoulder shirt that had ruffles on the exterior. Clad in blue short jean shorts that shows off her long shaped legs. Her small feet snug in her converse. A phoenix necklace reminding her, of her only family, who died in an explosion.

She was a powerful woman at such a young age. She was known to be scary and cold blooded. Actually, it was the opposite. She tried to convince them that she wasn't any of those rumors claimed, instead they ran away. She was known as "Azurite." Her blue eyes reminds those of of a cold winter, ruling ruthlessly over the kingdom. But none of that was true. Next time one sees her, they run away, afraid they would be killed. Viena, used to the shenanigans didn't mind. Although, if you look at her closely, she felt sad and lonely.

She is not the type of person to underestimate. She inherited her powers from Dragons, Celestial Beings, Gods and herself. She trained and trained until she was on the verge of passing out. Her magic power skyrockets past wizard saints and any kind of demons. Viena has water, celestial and chaos dragon slaying magic. The Rarest Celestial Keys in her storage. A god of death, equipping a scythe strapped to her back. It looked the seal placed, it turns huge and deadly. So deadly that people piss themselves just by looking at it. People tried stealing the weapon, but it can only be carried by the mage herself. **(Kinda like Thor)**

Now... Enough about Viena and Let's get on with the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving from the train, Viena was casually walking down the street to find a new apartment. With her baggage in toll, she has arrived to Magnolia! A smile was etched on her face as she looks around the town. Humming a sweet tune, she began to bounce in each step she took. Unaware of the scared stares following her every move.

 **A few hours later~**

Viena had found a perfect apartment to spend the rest of her. It was a two story apartment. Downstairs was a decent size kitchen beside an open space living room. The apartment consists of 2 bedrooms. One downstaires and upstairs. Viena's favorite part of this apartment was her bedroom. It was huge! The bathroom was just a few feet away. The rent was 25,000 jewels per month. Viena was extremely happy. She would have the jewels before the rent comes up. She can also find a guild to pay her rent

Viena decided to _decorate_ the house and with her powers she was done by the day.

Viena Pov

"Hmmm.." she thought,

She _could_ just get food tomorrow. She _is_ exhausted _after all._

And so, Viena showered and dressed in a plain blue shirt and black boy shorts, and went to bed. Decided that she could buy her food tomorrow and find a guild to join along the way.

 **The Next Day~**

Viena waking from her everyday morning routine, was already dressed and was checking her appearance in a huge mirror. She had a three quarter sleeve mini Chiffon Dress. It had a white lacey top and flowing dark blue skirt. It had a thin belt around her waist. To top it all off, White strappy stacked wedge heels was worn on her petite feet. She placed on a artificial peach colored flower on her hair to complete the look. Viena barely wore any makeup, instead she had put on strawberry scented lip gloss.

She grabbed her purse and walked out her apartment. Unfamiliar to the place, she summoned her 4 companions.

Viena Pov

"Open gate of the phoenix, cat, dog and dragon... Phixie, Airi, Taiki and Draco!"

The sound of the bells and poofs indicating they arrived was perched on her shoulders and head. More specifically, Airi on her left shoulder, Taiki on her right shoulder, Phixie sitting on top of her head and Draco flying by her side. You'll probably think that 'aren't they big creatures?' are. But being a celestial spirit allows them to be in any kind of form, shape or size. You name it! All her companions were in their small, chibi form. They were adorable! Their chubby cheeks that make you want to pinch and rub your own cheek on...is so tempting!

They may seem like cute creatures but they can also turn deadly. Airi, can turn into beast form,a huge tigress or lioness depending on the situation. The same goes for Taiki, he can also go into beast form, his form bigger than Airi's. His beasts can be any type of wolf.

Viena, that has all the rare keys, obtained all 4 rare companions. The uses of these companions is they can go to beast form or human form. In their beast form, it allows them to be stronger than they're human form. Their human form will have their magic but it is a slaying type of magic. For example, Phixie, in human form, will have the phoenix slaying magic. He has all elements, but if he's in beast form, he turns into the incantation. Which is obviously a phoenix.

Viena however is a special celestial mage. She doesn't use her spirits like tools or treats them horribly. No. She cares for them and sees them as nakama. Because of this, whenever she gets new key, she would welcome them and ask them to be her friend. Viena is one of all the celestial mages to be treating her spirits with kindness. Not only that, words are going across the celestial world about her kindness. All around celestial spirits wants meet her and be of used, not allowing any other mage to get them. Viena's spirits had smug looks on their faces, whenever they hear or listen to the ongoing rumors.

"Sooooooo, which guild do you think I should join?" she asked to her companions.

They hummed and thought seriously...

"How about Mermaid Heel? It is an all girls guild that has great, kind and powerful mages" suggested Airi,

"No, I think you should join Blue Pegasus! There we could get you a boyfriend!" shouted Taiki.

"Are you an idiot?! The men there are perverts! I tell you this... Rumor tells it that this one dude would sniff and smell you! That's weird" argued Phixie

Draco, who was silent the whole time, calmly spoke,

"How about Fairy Tail? They have different types of powerful mages, not only that but they treat each other as family. It may seem as a rowdy guild but I can see potential in there for you. You can fit in there pretty well."

"Then, Let's go!" Viena shouted.

She started running to the direction of Fairy Tail. In a flash, she stopped. Phixie, Airi and Taiki fell off, complained at how she should have jog but went back to their places.

"Where is Fairy Tail?" she asked,

Oh, if only she could have seen how her companions face palmed and rolled their eyes at her stupidity. The next thing she did completely caught them off guard. She started running around yelling at people where Fairy Tail is located. Not knowing who was in front of her, she bumped into a hard, lean chest and fell on her butt.

"What the hell?!" said Viena, rubbing her sore bottom.

She looked up and saw three mages. Well two, if you asked me. One had blond hair and brown eyes. She noticed, she was also a celestial mage. The other had unusual pink hair and onyx eyes that could see through your soul. He was a perfect tan and had a muscular but lean body. The last one was an exceed. It was blue and had a green backpack, it was perched on the pinkie's shoulder.

"What was that for pinkie!" shouted Viena.

"Pinkie?! It's Salmon!"

"Now, now Natsu calm down." said blondie.

"What! She called me pinkie!" he whined.

"It's not her fault for thinking it's pink. It is pink you know."

"Hmph!" he pouted and turned his head

"I'm really sorry about that. What's your name? I'm Lucy. A celestial mage." said Lucy

"I'm Viena Pharos. I'm trying to find the Fairy Tail guild so I could join. Do you know where it is?" questioned Viena

Lucy's eyes widened and grinned. " Well, I'm part of Fairy Tail, so is Natsu and Happy! We could take you there!"

"Oh thank you! Lead the way!"

Lucy led the way and was explaining how she met Natsu and Happy. Natsu was walking behind them. Quietly. Very Unusual for the salamander.

In a few minutes, they arrived at Fairy Tail. The doors were huge. Viena was impressed, excited and nervous along the way. Scared if their going to accept her. Lucy, Natsu and Happy opened the doors and was welcomed back by the guild members. Viena walked in, casually, she looked normal in the outside. In the inside though she was nervous and screaming in her mind. Her companions were also quiet. The guild members stopped and saw her walking in. They all approached this beautiful white haired mage with blue eyes.

"Hi Mira! Viena, here wants to join the guild! Can she?" Lucy asked

"Of course!" Her voice was soothing and melodious.

Viena grinned listening to their conversation and introduced herself. Coincidentally, a huge giant entered and everyone looked.

"Hi master! Back from you meeting? A new member wants to join the guild!" exclaimed Mira,

"OH, WELCOME!" he bellowed

Viena grinned wide and was suprised when he got smaller and smaller. He was Master Makarov, liked he introduced.

"Where would you like your guild mark and what color?"

Viena thought about it and decided the guild mark should be place on her shoulder.

"I would like it on my right shoulder and Light Blue please. Thank you." she answered

She placed it on and now Viena's an official Fairy Tail member. She was introduced to the guild and was shocked when they welcome her. She smiled happy that she found a place to belong. All of 'em spouting questions between what her companions are and her magic. Master was also curious and silenced the guild. The guild was quiet, waiting her answer.

" I have dragon slaying magic, Celestial magic and God magic. These are celestial spirits. They are my companions."

Everyone's eyes widened at how magic she contains and how many celestial spirits she could summon.

"What type of dragon slaying, celestial and god magic do you have? If I may ask?" Master said

"I have water, celestial and chaos dragon slaying magic. It is celestial spirit magic and I inherite the Goddess of Death magic." she spoke calmly. She knew they would be afraid and was expecting the worst. But to her surprise, they cheered, knowing another powerful mage joined their rambunctious guild.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Viena!"

Viena had a smile plastered on her face that turned into a huge grin.

 **And... Done! The next chapter is like any other of Fairy Tail's adventure. Viena meets Erza Scarlet! How does she know this woman? And why was Natsu so quiet? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
